Leaf That Floats on River
Leaf That Floats on River, more commonly known as Leaf, is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Information Affiliations Current: '''Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) Names '''Kit: Leaf That Floats on River To-be: 'Leaf That Floats on River Family '''Mother: 'Snow Falling on Stones 'Father: 'Glow of Setting Sun 'Sister: 'Sunshine Between Tree Leaves 'Brother: 'Moon That Shines on Water 'Half-Sister: 'Reed That Grows by River 'Half-Brother: 'Claw of Mighty Lion Education 'Mentor: 'Teller of Pointed Stones Book Appearances '''Living: ''A Forgotten Land'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has five types of blood: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, , SkyClan and Tribe. Mistakes *Her parents are aunt and nephew and the author apologizes for the mix-up. Character Pixels Leaf.tb.png|To be Version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Snow Falling on Stones: 'Father: ' :Glow of Setting Sun: 'Sister: ' :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: 'Brother: ' :Moon That Shines on Water: 'Half-Sister: ' :Reed That Grows by River: 'Half-Brother: ' :Claw of Mighty Lion: '''Grandmother: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: :Night of No Stars: Grandfather: ''' :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: '''Great-Grandmothers: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Great-Grandfathers: :Night of No Stars: :Stormfur: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Silverstream: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze:: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Aunts: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Uncle: ''' :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: '''Great-Aunts: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Snow Falling on Stones: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Great-Half-Aunts: :Swoop of Chestnut Hawk:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Moss that Grows by River: Great-Great-Uncles: :Talon Of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Great-Great-Aunt: :Feathertail: Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Bumblestripe: Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed tom:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Applefrost: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit: Cousins: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Reed That Grows by River: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Two unnamed kits: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: : Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikeclaw: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Graypool's Unnamed tabby kit: :Morningkit: :Splashkit: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherryfall: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Hollytuft: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sorrelstripe: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Sunfish: :Frogleap: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Characters Category:To-be Category:Females Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Tribe Cat Category:Minor Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats